


When Life Gives You Lemons, Screw Them

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Neo rapes Weiss, Panties in the Mouth, Weiss has a dick, Weiss is kidnapped, Weiss is raped, commission, half-nude, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow
Summary: Captured by Roman and Neo, Weiss is left for her friends and colleagues to help her out of the situation. And, knowing that Roman has already been captured, she knows its only a matter of time. Plenty of time for her to mock the heterochromatic mute for thinking this would end well for her.And just as long for said Neo to remind Weiss what she's capable of.Anonymous Commission. Check my page for information!





	When Life Gives You Lemons, Screw Them

Neo tapped at the table aside her Scroll, staring down at it as her lips curled in confusion. Confusion, and a bit of disgust. It was hard not to feel that when she was looking at something so plain, obvious, and simple, yet still found a way to mess itself up. It was like looking for ice cream but ending up with a gelato instead. Absolutely disgraceful.  
  
It certainly didn’t help that the plans were not only simple, but made by Roman as well. He was flamboyant, and talkative, and annoying usually, but he at least made good plans. That was obvious with how he planned for dedicated ice cream walks and spare dresses for her to wear. He really did pay attention to all the important details. So him making plans, that was an okay thing.  
  
What was not okay was him doing something stupid while making plans. Not stupid like his usual stupid, of bragging about how great he was to other thieves or saying he didn’t mind killing animals in front of Faunus, but stupid like thinking everything was ready just because his neck was on the line. It was probably the one thing about his planning that usually went south, and the thing that happened _a lot_ more recently ever since they had to work with that fire lady. Neo hated her for a lot of reasons, and top of the list right now was how important her ‘schedules’ were. Not that they were important at all.  
  
Neopolitan wasn’t a tactician, she’d admit, but she knew how important it was to make time for things to happen. For example, you needed to make sure you added ten minutes to a walk that was estimated for thirty, so that if you got held up or were stopped by cops, you had time to work with, and _didn’t _look like a criminal on their way to the bank.  
  
Or, a more appropriate example, an extra _hour_ to get away from the cops instead of the usual _immediate_ response, so that way when you weren’t rushing to carry an unconscious girl out of the room when her friends walked in. Too bad that Cinder didn’t understand the importance of ‘wiggle room’, as Roman was kind to call it. Kind enough until he was the one who was denied any of it!  
  
That was why he was currently locked up in an Altas holding facility, apparently, according to the news report that was sitting on the Scroll screen she was staring at.  
  
A simple plan that he had taken a few weeks to come up with, and made enough work arounds to ensure they’d be able to grab their target and get out with enough time to have coffee and ice cream in between, but absolutely _shredded_ by that Cinder woman who wanted it be done a week sooner, an hour faster, and with fewer resources. Neo didn’t know what that woman thought about, but she was sure she couldn’t get off at night without knowing that she had fucked someone over. And she certainly had to her partner in crime.  
  
Roman was an idiot, but right now his only mistake was being too afraid to tell a fat bitch to fuck right off! Her lips, silent as the dead, continued to snarl down at the screen with her fingers wrapping on the table next it, drumming a tune of impatience as Roman had called it. Called it that after he asked her to play a song instead. Now it was just impatience, and trying to figure out what to do without her partner to help her.  
  
She knew what was _going_ to happen. Cinder and _her_ goons would fail to show up and play dumb. Her allies would lay low since the face of the team was taken into custody. She would be left high and dry with their luggage until the rescue party showed up, and she wouldn’t have the time, energy, or location to move her somewhere safe before all of this happened. Maybe Roman would be able to find a good way out with some positive gain, but Neo did not. She just wanted to suck on some Superman Ice cream and get rid of the heat in her cheeks. She wanted to blow fire at the fire woman right now… and maybe that ice cream would give her heat vision…  
  
It hadn’t before, but what was a thousandth try?  
  
“Something wrong over there?” The voice of the package spoke from behind Neo. Not the first time she had and _far_ shriller than Roman’s voice. That made it far worse. “You act like something has gone amiss with your plan to capture me. It wouldn’t happen to be another fool hardy action of your employer or better, would it? Something to leave you, as my girlfriend would say, ‘to melt in the sun?’” Neo, silent still, grit her teeth as she turned to glare at the girl, heterochromatic eyes furious at her.  
  
The cool calm gaze of Weiss Schnee, even tied up to a chair, stared back at her. Stared back with a slightly raised head and sporting a confident grin to boot. She was _not_ supposed to look like that. And she wouldn’t if Roman were here, because at least he could word play her into the ground, and then some.  
  
“It must be difficult being both manager and employee, in a room like this without anyone to help little you.” The heiress rolled her head as she looked about the room, letting her smug and grinning face show itself in the lime-light she was bathed in. The easiest way to find her… and the worst way to ignore her, as Neo found out after hour six. “You wouldn’t happen to be waiting for someone else to come, would you? Someone else who just so happened to tell you that they wouldn’t be arriving on time?” She was wrong and right at the same time, and she _had_ to have known that.  
  
Roman specifically made plans for Weiss because she was the only member of the RWBY team that actually had brains, the exact opposite of their leader or that blonde bimbo she called a girlfriend. Roman had even pointed out that the reason the pair of them were dating was probably to even out the brains and boobs between them, and he was _right_.  
  
“I can tell you are in a hard place though, as I’m more than familiar with them myself.” The only hard place Neo was sure the heiress had been to recently was the ass cavity of Yang, and that was probably loose now. “How about we cut a deal? You tell me who hired you to do this, I walk out of here, and I promise that my team and I will avoid looking for you in the future?” Neo took in a long silent breath of air, mouth not even letting the air she dragged in make a sound.  
  
On paper, that was probably an idea that Roman might take. Maybe do something else to make sure it would last or something, but giving up an employer that screwed them over? In a heartbeat. The trouble was, that _didn’t_ include Roman, and she had to do something to get him out of Atlas’s thumb, or else it would be trouble for them in the future… and her in the present. Who knew what Cinder would ask of her, as she wasn’t going to be keen to listen to excuses, not with that fire she played with?  
  
“Come on, surely you recognize a good deal? And I wouldn’t go back on it, as honesty in deals like this are how we are able to make future transactions.” More ‘Roman’ talk that Neo just did _not_ care about. Not with him being gone right now. “Maybe I’m giving you too much credit though. From what Yang has told me, you only ever take action when you’re guaranteed to win. Running away at first sight of a woman with a sword.” Now her scowl was back, and her eyes off of the Scroll.  
  
The Schnee just rolled her shoulders as if she were testing the rope, even though Neo had made it perfectly clear that she was going to create no glyphs or other Dust tools with how secure her arms were. Nothing to help her out, and still the little smug _bitch_ was grinning like that cat teammate of hers, and that Neo was the canary.  
  
“Don’t pout at me now, even if it does look good on a childish face like yours.” Neo grit her teeth, still silent as she clenched her fists. Her hair bristled at having to deal with this little minx! “And don’t cross your brows so hard. We wouldn’t want you to get early wrinkles and finally look your age, would we?” Her laughter, if it could be called that was _just_ as grating on the ears as everything else, she did.  
  
Neo _wanted_ to cut off or at least stab one of her legs, enough to keep her immobile and remind her who was in charge. But Roman had reminded, and once shown on accident, that doing that to a hostage just make the rescuers or eventual ‘buyers’, since it was a transaction, a lot angrier and more determined. So actual harm was out, even if the idea of getting chased by a blonde buxom bimbo on a roidrage sounded to be a fair price for slapping a bitch.  
  
Then again, there was _another_ way to get back at her, without hurting her. In fact, as Roman had once said, it was to do something to her that _no one_ would believe she hadn’t enjoyed. They can’t punish you for making them feel good.  
  
And knowing that she did have a special relationship with the biggest slut of the team, that made this easy.  
  
Neo replaced her glowering sneer with a lurid grin in a moment, as if it were one of her glass house illusions. The look of confidence didn’t shift from Weiss’s face, not even as Neo began to trot towards her, legs crossing over one another as she popped her hips out with each gait swing, she took. Enough to show off her assets despite her size. The things that perverts enjoyed. But, as she found out recently, everyone was a prevent inside.  
  
“Oh? Going to glower at me up close now?” Weiss asked when Neo was standing right in front of her, toe-to-toe with the arrogant bitch. “Careful you don’t blink, or you might just trick yourself.” She could make her jokes, Neo didn’t mind. Because with what was coming, it was going to be her downfall after this. Neo licked her lips as she imagined it all, popping in her head as fast as she was sure ideas did for Roman. “Getting thirsty now? Well, I may be dating a tall glass of water, but I assure you you’ll find nothing on my quench your thirst.” Oh? Now that was a challenge Neo was willing to take.  
  
Without any sound, as was true for her every action, Neo bent at her hips and pushed her face into the princess’s, smashing her lips against her. She kept her eyes open as she did so, just barely, and enjoy to see the shock across Weiss’s face. It made her grin as she watched it.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, but Neo, knowing this was not her first-time taking advantage of a prize, slipped her tongue in and beat down the princess’s appendage, quick to kiss her again as a follow up. She settled herself into the heiress’s lap as the tongue lashing continued letting the aggravation and hot spit of Weiss mix with her own, and reminding her just who was in charge.  
  
Oh, and be it the power of control or the act itself, this was hot. Hot enough that Neo was willing to admit not having any ice cream was a boon, as it definitely would have melted between them. Her hands grasping at the sides of the chair that Weiss was tied to, pulling herself closer and grinding herself against the legs of the princess, savoring the grunts and cries of aggravation and revulsion that came out of the Beacon student, and alabaster slut. Each trash of her head met with a quick bob of Neo’s own, never letting her take her lips off of hers.  
  
Letting her taste that taste drool and spit on the Schnee’s tongue, pushing her lips around like the loose sleeves they were, and ruining the make-up on the pair of them. An acceptable loss given how enjoyable this was. Rocking her hips back and forth across Weiss’s leg, letting her panties destroy themselves between her own drooling snatch and the heiress’s dress. She was going to have to take care of this little heat later, as the girl didn’t have the tools to help her with it.  
  
Until, Neo realized with a hard grind forward, she did.  
  
Her thigh rubbed up against a _very_ familiar object, one she couldn’t ignore especially when the princess, so pompous and proud only a minute ago, let out a high-pitched moan at the contact. Neo pulled her face back, letting the long strands of drool and saliva fall between them, and mostly onto Weiss’s hardly covered top, as she decided to peer down at the prize inside.  
  
And her prize, the one she didn’t even expect to win, was sticking up through Weiss’s skirt like a knee in the sheets. It was about as well hidden as Roman was in a crowd, and that was saying something. Because though Neo did prefer the finer and larger things in life, Weiss’s cock, funny as that was to even think, was something that belonged to both.  
  
When it was large enough for the mute to feel it edging at her ass, even as she scooted back to the girl’s knees, it had its length. And with a quick grasp of it, enjoying the way it made the girl who she had just orally tongue-fucked shiver, it had girth. Girth enough that her hand around it didn’t even get close for her fingers to touch her palm. Neo doubted that Weiss had _that_ many layers on.  
  
“S-Stop it…” the heiress groaned out, and it was the best invitation that Neo had ever received. Her legs slowly slid back off of the girl, with a practiced grace that bellied her dangerous nature. Then again, it was why Roman wanted her with her all the time, they all thought _he_ was the most dangerous one, and not the little mute woman who could kill huntresses. Kill them, or, as was appropriate right now, fuck _with_ them.  
  
Any relief Weiss had for Neo getting off of her lap was short lived, to the criminal’s absolute delight. Her heterochromatic eyes saw the surprised as she went from grinding on her lap to kneeling between her legs. Kneeling there, with something rather _illicit_ between her eyes and the huntress in training. Something that, between a pair of girls, shouldn’t have been there. One, because girls didn’t have rods poking out between their legs.  
  
And two, because they usually weren’t so big.  
  
“S-Stop it! P-P-Pleeeeease…” the heiress was grinding her own legs into the stool she sat on as she let out the pitiable words, and Neo noiselessly laughed at the display. Said one thing but meant another. Well, who was she but someone who could read actions? It came with the territory.  
  
So, against the harsh gasp from Weiss, even as she tried to push away, Neo fed her hands up her thighs, letting them roam up and vanish underneath the alabaster skirt of the girl. It took little time to find the panty line of the girl, and she was almost deliriously happy when she found the elastic on them was already stretched very far. Far enough that she wondered how they were holding themselves in place. Just a peak wouldn’t hurt~.  
  
Her head slipped beneath the skirt, miffed that it was dark. She scolded herself silently as she realized how obvious that was. Still, she was a thief of the night and a master of illusions. A little bit of touch and feel wouldn’t get in her way. And that began with her sliding her face up between the thighs of the woman, marveling at how drenched they were, from sweat or a more _demanding_ source. She stopped only when she had her nose hitting the soft fabric of the girl’s underwear.  
  
And wow, it wasn’t just stretched, it _reeked_. It smelled like pheromones stronger than anything that any Semblance she had ever been subjected to had ever made on her. Enough that her eyes rolled for a moment, before shutting and her mind thinking of what to do next. If the heiress was talking, Neo couldn’t hear, not that she’d listen. She had different tastes.  
  
Tastes, like this cock hidden on the girl. A cock that she slowly pried away by lightly nibbling at the fabric that kept her from the prize, finally hearing the cry of anguish from the girl above her, even as she tried to jump backwards, to the same effect as before. Nothing could stop Neo from pulling back the curtain of this prize.  
  
_WHAP!_ Except maybe the prize itself.  
  
Soundless as before, Neo drew her head back, giving a face of surprise and mild distress when she felt something hit her in the eye. It was almost like a punch it was so hard, and enough for her to glare up at Weiss, back out of from under the dress. Her threatening glare, however, withered in front of what she saw. Lust gave way far quicker.  
  
Neo had seen cocks and dicks before, in the business of espionage it was impossible to miss, but on the hips of those who bragged about them, she was only ever satisfied at best. This one… this one looked like the grand prize for an amazing feat. She was drooling as she gazed up at it, just imagining what this thing could do to her, and what the heiress was doing _wasting_ it on that bimbo. Maybe she wasn’t~. She was easy to excite after all~.  
  
“No! N-Nooo… No no no no~!” Weiss shook her hips and body, shutting her own eyes as her cock was presented to Neo, almost literally on a silver platter. If the dress counted at least. For Neo, it was just what she wanted, so she’d take it. The girl’s cries of denial and please for mercy were just noise to her. And what was that to someone who preferred action? And the appropriate action was obvious.  
  
She rose from her knees, necessary given how high the head was, and opening her maw at the same time. Despite how her tongue lolled out, ready to wrap around the tip of the cock and swallow it as far as she could, she stared at Weiss instead, watching as the Schnee teared at the sight before her.  
  
“N-No, stop… Y-Yang she’ll… Th-This isn’t…” Aw, she was already delirious! That just meant that Neo couldn’t waste any time in catching up.  
  
_GLCH~_ So she let her head drop as far as she could over the cock.  
  
To the back of her neck.  
  
“NO~!” Ringing as her ears were, Neo couldn’t tell if the sound Schnee made was one of relief, excitement, or even anger. Not that she cared. Not when she had a cock this great!  
  
Her eyes were wide with excitement as she looked at the length of the cock in her mouth, trailing all the way to the unseen base of it under the Schnee’s dress. It was literally knocking at her throat and she had barely gotten a third of the way down it. That wasn’t even to mention how drool practically poured out of her mouth with how thick the thing was! It helped that it tasted like her favorite snacks, salty ice cream, maybe to fit the woman herself?  
  
Noe didn’t care, instead she took to wrapping her hands over the cock shaft, pumping at it as she kept herself chocking over the cock as well, letting it beat at the back of her throat until it felt like she was going to let out her own load before the girl’s was. And how could she not!? Her own hips were shaking in her tight leather pants, practically ruining them with how much of her own femcum she was dripping for this thing!  
  
Her hands were slick with the mix of drool and precum the cock she was officially deepthroating let out as well, grinning what little her stretched maw could manage as she felt the tacky liquid. Her shoulders shook with the pleasure running through her, loving the feeling of her throat stretched as she took exactly what she needed from the Ice Queen.  
  
“Sto-o-o-oo-o-op-p-p-p….” the girl literally pattered out, to Neo’s utter apathy. Was she crying? Yeah, she was, not that it was something for Neo to care about. She was throat fucking a beautiful woman, way outside the league of that bimbo. “I-I don’t wannna… I don’t wanna…” Neo knew that was an absolute lie!  
  
Not with the way her hips were bucking against Neo’s thrusts, making the ice-cream haired girl pushed back as much as she dove in, feeling her throat let out empty wet gasps each time she took more of its in. Air forced out of her to make room for the otherwise bitch breaking cock. Funny enough, that appeared to be happening in the opposite order. The angry and tear-filled shouts of Weiss as Neo officially took over half her length said it.  
  
It certainly helped that Neo was feeling herself chock on the cock, literally not enough room between how far it was in her throat and her lungs. Oh, gods it burned! And her eyes were crying as well at the sensation, even as her hips were bucking with a force that would have otherwise broken the chair the girl was sitting in. Shattered it, actually. Lucky bitch.  
  
“Yang I’m… I’m sorry! I-I’m s-s-s-orry…” Her crying just kept going and going. Okay, it wasn’t a fun turn on anymore, not with the blubbering mixed in.  
  
With great reluctance, and maybe a bit of effort given how she had to angle her head to get off of the cock, Neo pulled herself back, letting the Schnee dick stand tall and proud once more int the air, coated with her drool, its own precum and enough bubbles to show just how far into her gut it had pounded. Neo couldn’t fully set her jaw enough to lick her lips, and barely made a noise as she tried to draw her tongue back in. Worries for later.  
  
Throat fucked or not, she had to shut the girl up if she was going to have her fun, and that would begin with her making sure that mouth was occupied.  
  
“Y-You’re done?” The girl asked, and Neo only gave her a flat look as she got to her feet, wobbly as they were. Only deepthroated her for a minute and she was done? The girl must have had the worst sexual partners. Given the bimbo she had on her team, and on her cock, it wasn’t hard to see that. “Th-Thank you … I-I’m sorry for…” Neo just rolled her head and let the pitiable girl ramble.  
  
Instead, she took to putting her thumbs over the hem of her leather pants, swaying her hips back and forth to make for enough room. She wasn’t as girthy or thick as the rest of the girls on the bitch’s team, but exercise made you fit, and her muscles were tight and flush with the pants she wore. Combine that with the way her own juices were practically making a liquid layer, and she had to peel the material off.  
  
She sighed as she felt cool air hit her, but not enough for her to savor it. Instead, she merely pulled the pants off once the waistline had dropped to her ankles, no longer obstructed. Just as there was nothing but a thin duo-colored and soaked piece of fabric hiding her pussy from the bitch. Couldn’t have that now~.  
  
“What are you… h-h-hold on… W-Wait…” The bitch spoke like she knew what Neo was planning. Not a chance in hell on that front, but Neo let her dream. She had to get this off and ready first. And thankfully, unlike leather, her panties were elastic. Only her fem juices, sticking from her panties to her wet and wanton twat, to keep them in place. “N-No! Not that!” Oh yeah, that was happening, just not yet.  
  
For now, Neo merely balled up her panties, standing half-bare in front of the heiress, matching there, before holding out her panties. Held up in a tight ball that the girl practically shot away from. Until, of course, her binds held her back. Neo smirked as Weiss shook.  
  
“No! Stop! Th-That’s disgusting! I wouldn’t do tha-AGCK!!!” Her words were cut out, thankfully, with an angry growl of liquid when Neo shoved her panties into her mouth, gagging her. Neo had to take a step back and marvel at her work, maybe even let the girl stare at her pussy to keep that mega-dong hard.  
  
A princess of the Schnee dynasty, bound up in a warehouse, with her cock, amazing enough, bare, erect, and practically dripping with Neo’s drool. All of that with the girl herself writhing as she tried valiantly, and uselessly to push or spit the wad of panties in her mouth. The tears helped, and the screams that she heard through them. Screams were always great during sex.  
  
Either they were enjoying themselves, or _she_ was enjoying herself.  
  
And Weiss… she was _not_ enjoying herself.  
  
The smell of the panties in her mouth were without a doubt _putrid_, especially considering how they were on a girl who had likely worn them while committing murder, arson, and _giving blowjobs_. The thought made Weiss clench her mouth, and that only made the likely rotten in smell panties secrete a bit of their juices, and Weiss was doing her damndest to get them to fall out in any way possible!  
  
Her eyes narrowed into slits, drawing her tongue back enough to at least keep her from tasting the panties in her mouth, and glaring at the woman who sneered down at her. Naked, and with a _very_ obvious trail falling down her thighs, but still grinning without a hint of remorse. No, worse than that, _she was enjoying herself!_  
  
_She was raping her and this ice-cream girl was enjoying it!_  
  
When she got out of here, she was going to help Weiss murder this girl a thousand times over. Her father could raise hell and her company could sink for it, but so long as this girl paid the _ultimate_ price, it would be worth it! F-For sullying her cock with her mouth a-and going so far as to tie her up and gag her with _used underwear_! The idea made her scream, which was muffled, cry, which ruined her mascara, and… and see that Neo was over her again.  
  
Over her, standing on her knees in fact like she weighed nothing, and looking down at Weiss. Weiss stared back up at her, her anger replaced all to quickly with fear. She was unarmed, this girl was an associate of Roman and… and she was vulnerable… vulnerable as her exposed cock, a secret that only her team knew, and now this girl.  
  
Weiss tried shake her shoulders hard when the girl put her hands on them, as if trying to push and hold her down in the chair.  
  
Her cock… that the girl was slowly lowering her pussy onto. It felt like a noose was being put around her neck.  
  
And even though it was the wrong head being _strangled_ it felt just as tight.  
  
It… it didn’t fall over her completely yet, just prodding. Prodding that was still horrible enough for Weiss to do everything she could to try and slip away from the damning pussy, but only getting the snide and curling grin on the bitch of a girl to grow. Grow as she slowly rocked her waist, right in time with Weiss’s fruitless efforts to escape. It really… it really wasn’t working.  
  
She prayed to any god listening that Yang would understand what was happening. She was going to get fucked and raped by this _bitch_ and… and even if she came, it wasn’t because she wanted to. She finally understood how Blake felt with the White Fang, all these years later, having to deal with doing something she _hated_, and… something that was supposed to be great.  
  
Tears stained her face, seeping into the piss and cum stained panties shoved in her mouth, and she would have sobbed if she were capable. The heterochromatic eyes of the girl stared down at her, stopping her hips from gyrating for a moment, as if she were taking Weiss in for the first time. Feet on Weiss’s _knees_, and holding herself in a crouch, she leaned in with her pussy only barely being knocked at, and Weiss’s cock head only kissing her entrance. It felt like putting a foot into magma while the rest was surrounded by snow.  
  
But Weiss shook her head still, wanting out, wanting none of this. She wouldn’t tell, she _wouldn’t!_ She’d… she’d say she escaped and other brutes tried to rape her and without her weapon they got her panties, but that was it! Yang would help her then!  
  
And even… Neo stopped, her expression dropping. Weiss stared at her, wide-eyed as the girl gave a silent sight and rolled her shoulders, the stained but very much intact blouse rolling with the action. Her lips twisted and curled as she shrugged, pussy lifting off of Weiss’s cock. She was… she was leaving.  
  
Hope surged in her, and Weiss smiled thankfully up to the girl, thanking her if necessary-  
  
_SLAM!_  
  
“GRHRHRHGHGGH~~!” But that fell away as the girl fell on her cock. Plunging herself to the limit.  
  
Weiss rocked in her chair, all but knocking it over as she trashed underneath the woman, with her cock feeling like a vice was being lain over it, and one that came heat treated, polymer coated, and _fucking crazy_! Her hips shivered as she felt her own pussy clench at the action, dripping over her seat and her balls tightening in preparation to cum herself! Oh, it was too much!  
  
Her eyes crossed, the panties still chocking her keeping her from outright flopping her tongue out and begging for the same treatment. Yang’s fire burned her and made her cock feel like it could plunge for hours, but this pussy… it was so much tighter than her girlfriend’s that it felt like Weiss was digging a new hole with it! How it got to the base in one go… she didn’t even know!  
  
Neo, for all her apathy earlier, was rolling her head with the same emotions, silent in comparison. Her brain had _shut off_ for a second after the cock had hit her, going through her canal, at the entrance to her womb and _slamming_ into the furthest wall of her pussy without flowers or a key to match. To say it was a brutal plunge would be calling Roman an average man.  
  
Her grin, dopey and a not nearly as controlled as she liked to keep it, swam as she tried to right herself, but found her feet had already slipped off of the heiress’s legs. When did that happen? Oh yeah, to let herself fall unrestricted onto the cock. Maybe that was mistake, because with her short stature, the Schnee’s bound body, and her well and _fucked_ state, there was nothing for her to grapple onto or reach.  
  
She was… she was literally being _staked _by the cock and… and she could not even lift her feet to push off, or twist her body enough to flop off, or grip the girl’s body and push off. She was literally just as trapped and tied down as Wiess, and that made her euphoric face twist a bit more in pleasure. Talked about a fucked up situation. If she looked panicked though, she didn’t feel it.  
  
In fact, with how the cock up her pussy, literally pushing so hard against her abs that she could _trace_ the head of it with her free hand. Oh, and it felt like she was gurgling on the spunk as well. Had she already cum? No, no she hadn’t or else she would have screamed through those panties of her. Maybe Neo had, because that was why there was a _lot_ more juices staining the Schnee’s skirt and her thighs. Might as well have just stepped out of the pool she was so wet.  
  
Speaking of, she maybe not be able to get off, but it would be worth it to try and get Weiss actually off. Maybe even out with it. Neo rocked her hips, trying to give herself some leverage to push against, but finding anything she could touch only a graze or too wet to get any traction.  
  
And it didn’t help that any small movement she made the Weiss girl jerk, swinging her head left and right in some kind of denial that she wasn’t fucking Neo deeper than any guy ever had. The bimbo may have been a bitch, but she was damn lucky to have a cock this nice. In fact, Neo realized that maybe she could do a lot more than that.  
  
She reached into her breast pocket, at the same time she squeezed her thighs as tight as she could, hoping the force would make her rise up and off the cock. It got her a few inches, and the Schnee to groan with her alabaster hair raving made with how her head was shaking. But, at the same time she got her Scroll, she felt back down, letting out a silent gasp, and getting the Schnee to throw back her head some more. That was almost perfect.  
  
With practiced effort, Neo lifted up the Scroll and held it above the heiress’s face, making sure the Schnee was looking up at it as well. Her eyes were clouded, tears streaming down her with the black lines of her makeup and lipstick ruined all the same. Her jaw was as ajar as possible, but still clogged with her panties. That was probably the one thing ruining the shot.  
  
Biting her own lips as she forced herself to bend, an action that got the Schnee to _squirm_, Neo managed to reach up and just grab the edge of her panties. They were slick in her hands, but a pair of fingers got a grip like a spare wallet, pulling them with a hard tug.  
  
More than one thing happened when she did.  
  
For whatever act of the gods, that small amount of force was all that was necessary for Weiss to twist her dick in side Neo a bit more. A bit more which was all that was needed to have her clenched balls finally hit their breaking point. A point that appeared to be buried deep inside Neo, and Neo having no where to run or escape with.  
  
So, with that tug and clenching of her pussy, Neo made Weiss cum in her, _hard_.  
  
Hard enough that the mute threw her own head back, nearly chucking her Scroll as it felt like she was punched in the gut, before her _guts_ came spewing out and around the cock buried elbow’s length deep into her pussy. And to create a small _bulging_ of her gut as the cum still continued to collect. Oh yeah, she knew it was cum and not her guts being blown out of her, but between the literal orgasmic pleasure and mind-numbing pain, Neo couldn’t tell.  
  
She could tell that Weiss was in much the same shape, groaning through the panties in her mouth and crying even harder. Neo’s muscles were numb, but she knew that there was no better chance than this. Through muscles that were spasming from the after glow of her orgasm, and Weiss still in the throes of her own, Neo managed to grab the edge of her panties once again, and tug.  
  
“_GLaaAGHG~~~~_” Weiss let out with the panties, sloop, drool, and tongue all falling out at once.  
  
_CLICK!_ And off Neo’s scroll went, immortalizing the moment forever.  
  
Neo grinned, weak as she was, at the perfect shot. The surprise and horror that overtook the girl for that one second was just as amazing, enough to almost make her cum again, was her pussy not busy trying to force out the torrent of cum it had already endured. She licked her lips, watching as the horror passed over Weiss’s eyes, that look of knowing she was fucked inside and out, and all by the hands of a lowly thief. It was perfect.  
  
_SNAP!_ Until she heard the tell-tale sound of rope snapping.  
  
One second she upright, if stuck, on the heiress’s erect cock. The next, she was on her bac, on the floor, with her legs bent till her knees were at her head and Weiss looming over her, a crazed murder in her eyes. Neo never said anything before, and she didn’t now, but she was shocked nonetheless. When had she even broken those bonds?!  
  
“Y-You crazy _whore_,” the girl seethed at her, spit flying off of her mouth and hitting Neo across the face. She jerked a little, but that was all she was allowed to do. “You just… you just _raped_ my cock a-and you tried… y-y-you _got_ a picture?!” It was hard to tell just how crazy she was, between that and the lust. Because Neo was, again, held back from doing anything.  
  
But the way her legs were pinned until her pussy and ass were the lowest parts of her, and the cock in her snatch was still spearing her to her womb and walls clenching around it greedily as ever. She could feel her own juices and Weiss’s cum spilling out and over her ass, but that made her do little else but give out a silent grown. She was still sore from the orgasms. The Schnee, clearly, was not.  
  
“Y-You just… I just got _fucked _by _you_.” Her face was nose-to-nose with Neo, and the thief was forced to stare up at the woman as she barreled down on her. Though they were still clothed from the waist up, the grinding of their breasts was hard to ignore, especially with how her pussy was still fully clogged. “Now… Now I’m going to return the favor, in _full._” The smile Weiss gave was practically manic.  
  
_SLAM!_ The thrust of her realistically orgasmic.  
  
Neo’s head, hit back against the floor as another silent cry ran through her, mute as ever, even as the woman above her pistoned in her with a futa cock for the ages. Maybe it was her shorter stature, or maybe the girl was just that angry with her, but every thrust into her felt like gut punches from the outside… and vibrators being racked through her insides.  
  
Her walls almost clawed at the cock, were it not for the semen and her own femcum lubricating the pathway so well. Her hole was being reshaped by the cock slamming in and out of her with a terrifying fury! She could hear the wet slaps of impact and the grunts from the girl above her, but her vision was shot! Not just because her hair was being splayed over her wet and drenched face, and not just because her eyes were crossing and vision fading with the force of it all.  
  
But because her brain was being fucked out and cum stained, and Neo could only smile deliriously through it all, body shaking more as a tool she had used Weiss as before.  
  
“You’re enjoying this, huh~!” Weiss shouted down at the girl, enjoying the smacking sounds of her balls against the girl’s ass far more than she thought she would. Oh, she was enjoying it alright, watching the girl submit to her a cock in a way that even Yang would have to compliment her on! Turning the would-be kidnapper into a wanton slut by the power of her dick!  
  
She raised and slammed her hips into the girl over and over again, hoping that she was cracking the floor with the force, or at least paying the girl’s _womb_ back for teasing and fucking her against her girlfriend’s wishes! All of it! She deserved all of it. And as Weiss clenched her teeth, feeling her balls pull against her body, she knew what was coming.  
  
Her back arched as she felt the orgasm starting to hit, groaning with gyrations into the multi-colored _sleeve_. Oh yeah, that was all that the Neo girl was now, her _fuck nugget_, just like what she wanted to turn Weiss into and had come so close to doing! She was going to regret it. She was going to regret ever trying to take advantage of her like that!  
  
And that revenge began with her second orgasm.  
  
“Ohhhh fuuuuuuuck~,” One that shook Weiss to her own core, making her groan as she felt her legs shiver and lock up, balls emptying a second time into the girl and staining the floor beneath them. That, and the length of her legs with how forceful the cuming was. Too much volume in too tight a space, and it all came shooting out.  
  
Her face ‘O’ed as she let her orgasm ride, stopping only when she had to blink thrice to reset her crossed eyes, hair clinging to her make-up ruined face.  
  
Breathing heavily still, Weiss looked down at her work, panting into the face of the girl who had not only kidnapped her, but tried to take advantage of her in a way the court’s mind find impossible. Raping her because she had a cock, making her cry for Yang… at least now the payback was just as kind. Weiss drew out of Neo, letting the ‘slop’ of her fucking roll on the ground as she enjoyed the sight.  
  
The sight of Neopolitan with her legs folded over her body, face caught in a delirious look of euphoria and knock out cuming, drooling sideways and eyes rolled until they were hardly visible. Put together with her exposed pussy still gaped enough to show off Weiss’s handiwork, cum dribbling out of it and covering her ass, her actually ass cheeks stained red with the spanking. This… this was enough to make her grin. And she did so, as she fished out her Scroll, aiming it at the bitch.  
  
“Perfect,” Weiss noted, loving the look the thief had, cum-stained, drunk, and knocked out with holes that were open invitations. The smile helped, making a perfect image on the Scroll screen. A real prize and treat for everyone to see. “Now all I need to do is-”  
  
**_BAM!_** Her body shook and senses flared as she felt a part of the nearby wall collapse in. No, more accurately, _explode_ inward, whipping up dust and debris like a storm. Weiss dropped the Scroll as she quickly turned around, trying to get into as much of a battle stance as she could. Did Roman come back? Was this another last-minute gambit of the _bitch!?_  
  
“Weiss!?” Her eyes opened at the scream. She was wrong. “Weiss! Are you in here?!” The screams of Yang were more than obvious that she was being rescued. And when the dust settled enough for the heiress to look at the buxom blonde, standing tall and immaculate as ever even among the dust and debris she had likely made, it was a fact. “Weiss! There you ar-” Her voice died over an obvious fact.  
  
The fact that her cock was still out, hard, wet, used, and over a well-fucked girl who had all the same adjectives, and in the worst of ways.  
  
The crimson red eyes of Yang Xiao Long remained active and hard, and they were looking at Weiss. It was not a look she wanted to receive.  
  
“Y-Yang! I-I…” she didn’t get any further, not when she was out of breath, fucked over, and under the over-bearing gaze of her girlfriend. Especially a girlfriend that was marching towards her with fists almost as enflamed as her hair. “I-It’s not what you think! I swear!” She tried to get out, turning towards the blonde, but only succeeding in pointing her still hard cock at the girl, even if her cum was dripping out of the tip. That did _not_ sit well with the blonde.  
  
“It’s not what?! That you were kidnapped and I risked my ass to save you?” Yang yelled before she seethed, and Weiss shirked under the scream. She… did she deserve it? “Risk my ass to come find you and instead all I get is you in the afterglow of fucking another girl! And this time a _literal_ murderous bitch!” She pointed at the cum-stained and still TKO’ed body of Neo. Weiss only partially wished she had time to revel in the sight, because now it was coming back to damn her.  
  
That dopey cum-stained grin on the girl’s face was now more _mocking_ then it was _broken!_  
  
“It didn’t… I-I didn’t start this!” she waved her hands, and _hating_ how her cock waved the same way! She _liked_ how Yang followed it with her eyes, the same look that usually came right before an under-the-desk blowjob, but this time was met with the idea of being… put under the same thing from Neo… “That girl she _made_ me do it! My dick didn’t even-” She didn’t get any further as Yang bellowed again, and as Weiss knew, no one sucked or blew as well as she did.  
  
“Your cock didn’t what?! You think I don’t recognize the look on this cock!?” Weiss would have blushed even hotter. _GRIP! _If she wasn’t grimacing and writhing in place as Yang took a hold of her dick with her hand. And unlike Neo, Yang was _all_ strength. On a cock that had just turned a rapist into a cum-dumpster, it was _agony!_ “The number of times I’ve been reamed, fucked, and chocked by this thing, you better believe I know how it looks after you use it!” She was right, but wrong!  
  
“I-I-It wasn’t my ch-choice! GAH~!” Another hard gasp left her as Yang gripped the head of her cock even harder. Did she have to be so tall? Weiss was on her tip-toes just to keep up! And it did _not_ help that the cum stains on her outfit made it feel like a _massage!_ It was hard to cum twice, but now she was on her way to thrice because of that grip! “It w-was hers a-and…” Her finger pointed at the ground.  
  
Where Neo was. And now, wasn’t.  
  
“W-What the fuck!?” Yang yelled looking at where Weiss was pointing. “Where did that bitch go? Huh!? You still here you multi-colored freak!?” She bellowed into the air, and Weiss was thankful she had at least released her cock. Enough for her to focus on how bad it was that Neo had actually escaped!  
  
She had too much, and a lot more needed to e done to her to repay for the kidnapping AND the fucking she had endured. Yang had just proven that no one would believe she was the one who was raped! So she had to find that bitch with Yang and then… then…  
  
_RRRRRRRR!_ She looked down at the ground, where her Scroll lay. She reached down tentatively, with her erect cock still spearing the air, and picked it up.  
  
Weiss looked at her Scroll, somehow back in her pocket. She looked at it discreetly as Yang and the others looked around for Neo, and she feigned that she was doing the same. Given the timing of the message, this could really only be one person. Her narrowed blue eyes looked at the screen, hovering over a still image of her in Yang’s arms.  
  
Over that was a picture of Weiss orgasming, eyes rolled back and chest pushed out. Taken while Neo was riding her like a stallion. It showed everything that mattered. The red of her cheeks, the lolled-out tongue, the tears on her makeup, and even a nice sight down her throat, all the way to her gut. She looked like a woman who had just been fucked, and it couldn’t have been more accurate. And what was worse, it came with a small message underneath.  
  


_You ever want to try again, check the local ice cream parlors_

  
Weiss felt tears stain her eyes at it. This was… _exactly_ what she didn’t need to see. Yelled out by her girlfriend, humiliated in front of her team, and now being mocked by her rapist, no matter _how_ well she had turned it around! This was… this was horrible! She bit her lips in the fury and _terror_ of it all.  
  
“Where the hell is she?!” Yang yelled behind her, and Weiss knew who. “I’m gonna fuck _her_ up for fucking Weiss, then we’ll see who’s the bitch!” And Weiss had no complaints to the motion. Her fingers gripped her phone tightly as she heard her girlfriend and partner yell the words. Yes, Neo would pay, for kidnapping and raping her for the fun of it.  
  
Weiss was going to ruin Neo, and she’d do it herself.


End file.
